Dark Casters
by TheRebelsNight
Summary: Spoilers for Beautiful Darkness and Beautiful Chaos What if Lena wasn't the first child Sarafine ever had?


Abraham Ravenwood

Looking down at the two children I could tell without a doubt they were Sarafines but as to who their father was, that was a mystery. The boy's breathing was even and recovering but the girl's was shallow and from what I could tell her ribs were harshly bruised. Sarafine had Izabel's head in her lap and she was cooing to her with a level of motherly tenderness I had never seen her possess. Her long pale fingers worked their way gently through Izabel's long black hair and the other hand was resting on Sebastian's forehead, applying soft pressure. "Hunting, help me take them upstairs," Sarafine called not taking her eyes off her children. Hunting looked from me to her then back again but when I didn't argue he walked over and as gently as he could scooped Sabastian into his arms while Sarafine took Izabel into hers and the pair made for the stairs of the victorian just outside of Gatlin we called base. Normally I would not allow such a distraction to change Sarafine's mindset and emotions away from my goals but these children could be an advantage over Macon's little group. Angry as I was that Sarafine hadn't even told me about her other children I knew that Macon would be completely blindsided. The outcome of victory had been getting smaller and smaller since Lena had refused to be claimed by the dark and John had left us as well but now the aspect of powerful caster children fighting on my side hadn't completely been lost. If Lena could create powerful hurricane force storms so soon after her sixteenth birthday I was intrigued to find out what her older siblings could do at the age of 17.

Sarafine Duchannes

Once Hunting had retreated from the small dimly lit bedroom I glanced at Sebastian who seemed to have settled into the bed nicely. His dark hair was longer since the last time I saw him at the age of 14 but it was shiny and healthy and the way his eyelashes fluttered at his cheeks gave him the impression of an angel. Turning my attention back to Izabel I felt her wheezing breaths shake my very lungs as she fought for air. Her brow was creased with pain even in subconsciousness and I instinctively put my hands up and laid them gently on her ribs. I started to hum, an eerie tune from my childhood, as my powers set to work healing her wounds. I had more contact with Sebastian and Izabel before my eventual downfall into darkness, and the house fire, which might have given me the time to set my love for them deep into my heart. Lena had been born in the time my madness had been discovered by my husband and I had actually been the one to send them away somewhere safe, deep within the caster tunnels. My husband held on to Lena and said she was to young to leave us but eventually after I had set our house on fire and killed my husband my care for Lena was little. Even now, being one of the darkest casters in the world, I knew it was wrong to love some children more than others but I still couldn't bring myself to care very much about her. I made frequent visits to check up on Sebastian and Izabel and see how their training, under an unbiased light caster, was coming along. Sebastian was interested more in the physical aspect of his powers which were discovered to be much like an incubuses with great strength and speed but he also possessed the ability to travel to places he's never been or seen often being able to take whomever he wanted along as well and the ability to take illusionistic forms of others. Izabel on the other hand was more fascinated with the ancient books and caster scrolls hidden within the tunnels. Her powers grew much faster than Sebastians, much like it is with Duchannes, but they seemed of the purest kind. Ancient Thaumaturge scrolls taught her to heal, Necromancers taught her to communicate and conjure the dead, and books on Empaths and Telepaths gave her the ability to duplicate others powers and read the minds of others while chatting through ways of thinking much like kelting, though she could intercept kelts much like being on a radio frequency. Combined the pair was unstoppable, even if the forces of Macons little band gave it all they got to try and stop Abraham, and I think he knew it. Though I never doubted why I had joined Abrahams forces, for the first time I questioned his ability to wield this much power and if my children would be better off with Macon.

Lena Duchannes

The calm that had seemed to hang on Gatlin after the library fire and the vex storm unnerved me more than the thought of Abraham Ravenwood staring me in the face. It had been two weeks since he had released the vexes in Ethan's front lawn and after that, radio silence. Uncle Macon told me it wasn't like Abraham to just give up but he was probably biding his time because he knew any frontal assault would end in his defeat. With a family of casters, two hybrid incubuses, and a wayward I had told Uncle Macon Abraham would have had to have been suicidal but he had just looked thoughtful and said, "Or maybe he has something planned that he knows will be our downfall, there's something we're missing." Not the most inspirational conversation but Uncle Macon knew how tirelessly we were all working to find Sarafine, Abraham, Hunting and the blood pack and he just wanted us to be ready. After an interesting conversation with Aunt Del about why the British weren't coming I made my way down the stairs, patting Boo on the head as I went. His tail thumped twice then he went back to playing with Ryan, his sparkling blue cape glittering in the sun shining through the window. Looking at the sun made the weight of my choice come back to me again in a blow to the stomach. I had single handedly broken the world and Abraham was coming after us relentlessly for John, who still has yet to figure out the extent of his powers. From what Liv's gathered he has all the power of an incubus that can walk in the sunlight, but he can also absorb and use other casters powers for a short period of time, that is if he knows how to use them at all. Once we made the decision to let him try out my powers just so we could see if we ever had to face Abraham what he could do, but he could barely make a gust of wind before my power drained from his system. Walking into the dining room I could see the maps of Gatlin with angry looking red lines criss crossing all over for where we have looked for Abraham. Ethan, Link, Ridley, Macon, John, and Liv sat around the table dejectedly staring off into maps or books but it didn't seem like anyone was actually reading them. Casting my gaze out the window I hoped with all my might that Abraham wouldn't make a move anytime soon. We are hopelessly unprepared and most of our powers are on the fritz ever since my claiming moon. A rattling at the table brought me back to my thoughts and I looked back in time to see John frustratedly slam his hand on the table, "There has to be some other way to locate them! A spell or something we haven't tried! I adamantly refuse to believe one of the darkest casters in the world, her crazy incubus brother, and satan himself could stay hidden straight under our noses." For once Ethan looked as if he were in udder agreement, shaking his head up and down with a defeated look on his face. I sighed, it really must be the end of the world if Ethan and John are agreeing on something.

Izabel Duchannes

My head pounded incessantly and I groaned in pain when I slit my eyes open and a ceiling formed above me. Gentle hands rubbed my temples and I leaned into them, alleviating some of my pain. At first I thought the hands belonged to Nicole, the light caster that trained my brother and I, but when I looked up I was shocked and excited at the same time to see it was my mother. Her black hair flowed down one side of her face and she wore a grey t-shirt but it was her eyes that always stole the attention, she watched me worriedly with yellow cat slitted eyes that caught the light flitting in through a window across the room. Suddenly it came back to me, there had been a fire in the tunnels, we had no way to escape so my brother grabbed me and told me to think of something fixed. We must have both been thinking about our mother because here I am in a house I don't recognize with my mother soothing me. "Sebastian!" I gasp struggling to sit up, what if he hadn't been thinking of her and ended up somewhere else. My mother gripped my shoulders and wrestled me back down to the bed, "He's here in the bed," she says gesturing to a bed behind her and once she moves I could see my brother fast asleep in the twin sized bed on the other side of the room under the window. Relaxing back again knowing my brothers safe we return to the comfortable silence we had before, her hands still massaging my head. A tiny knock sounds at the door and before I could see who it is I feel my mother's fingers still and shake. Before I can wonder whether it out of fear or the cold an aging man about fifty walks in with a decorative cane and a nicely tailored suit. His hair is a salt and pepper color and his eyes are black, giving away what he is immediately but he grins and looks from my mother to me. Stepping forward just a bit to be between the man and me my mother finally speaks, "Izabel this is your grandfather, Abraham Ravenwood." The man bows at the introduction but I can't tell if it is sarcastic or not because his face I devoid of emotion. " Hello sir," I say dipping my head I greeting but he waves it away, " Please call me Grandfather." His eyes look malicious when I reply, "Hello Grandfather," my voice cracks a bit but he doesn't seem to notice. "My daughter never told me she had more children," he said looking at my mother with a hard expression, "but what's done is done, my newly discovered grandchildren are welcome in my manor as long as they would like to stay." "Thank you Grandfather," I replied obediently, my mother had told me about Abraham, he is an evil Incubus that is going after his son Macon, my uncle. Mother wished us to stay in the tunnels until she told us it was safe, promising to take us to a sizable manor with everything we could ask for, as long as we did everything Abraham asked. Even though we were here ahead of schedule Abraham seemed delighted, well about as delighted as he can seem, but my mother looked worried while probably meant it wasn't safe yet. "I hope with your mother's healing you two will be on your feet by tomorrow. It's Saturday which is short notice but I managed to enroll you and your brother in Stonewall Jackson High School. If you're to be staying in my manor the least I want is my Grandchildren to be educated." he said with a knowing look at my mother. "Thank you Grandfather we appreciate it," I said to which he gave a sniff, "Alright I leave all of you to catch up and rest, I'll inform my maids to set up your rooms." With that he made his exit and silently shut the door behind him and when he was gone my mother was at my bedside again.


End file.
